


On Thin Ice

by Rhadamantelope



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhadamantelope/pseuds/Rhadamantelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sternbild heroes go ice skating, or attempt to anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes there needs to be more Moonsky in the world so here is an obligatory ice skating fic

"Let go of that."  
"I…don’t think that I can…"  
Yuri rubbed his temples and glanced back up at the blonde who clung pitifully to the side of the ice skating rink.  
"How is it," he sighed. "That you can maneuver in midair with a jetpack, and yet you can’t seem to keep yourself upright on a pair of skates?"  
Keith frowned apologetically. He had invited Yuri to join him and the other heroes at the newly reconstructed ice rink, to which the judge had reluctantly agreed. Unfortunately, Keith had failed to take into account his own lack of experience on ice.  
Karina zoomed by, skating in circles around the judge.  
"Didn’t he tell you?" she said. "Keith’s never been ice skating before. You’re his boyfriend, I would assume he’d have told you…"  
"Well, that doesn’t take a detective to ascertain," Yuri muttered, watching Keith pull himself to a partially upright position. Karina giggled.  
"You’re pretty good, though. Do you skate often?"  
Yuri shrugged.  
"Not really. I suppose I just have better balance than some," he replied flatly. Keith managed to steady himself and spread his arms triumphantly, grinning at Yuri.  
"Alright, it’s a start," Yuri said. "Do you think you can move forward?"  
"I, ah, could try?"  
"Well come on, then."  
Keith pushed off the edge of the rink, sliding forward awkwardly until Yuri grabbed his forearms and brought him to a stop.  
"Well, hey," Karina chirped. "You’re doing better than Kotetsu at this point."  
The pair looked across the rink, where the veteran hero had wrapped his arms around the waist of a very disgruntled Barnaby Brooks Junior and did not appear intent upon moving any time in the near future. A few feet away, Kaede waited impatiently for her father to get back up, mumbling about how embarrassing the entire ordeal was.  
Yuri shook his head. He tugged at Keith’s sleeves.  
"Skate with me."  
"Seriously?"  
"You invited me here," he said. "Did you think you would just hang onto the edge of the rink the whole time?"  
Keith thought on the option for a moment.  
"…I guess not," Keith hesitated. "I just don’t want to end up falling."  
"Is that really what you’re worried about? You’ll be fine. Come along."  
Yuri pulled Keith a bit closer, moving one hand to the blond hero’s waist to guide him as they moved across the ice.  
"There," he said. "Not so bad, right?"  
Keith shook his head, staring deliberately at the ice beneath them. Yuri slowed to a halt.  
"Don’t pay so much attention to the ice," he said gently. "I think you’re focusing too much on the possibility of falling. Just look forward, okay?"  
"Er," Keith blushed furiously as Yuri tightened his hold on him. "Of course. Th-thanks. And thanks ag—"  
"I don’t think that’s necessary."  
Keith chuckled.  
"There, I think you’ve got it."  
Yuri let go of his hand and skated out in front of Keith, turning to face him with the slightest trace of a smile on his face.  
Keith smiled in return and leaned forward slightly. His smile dissipated almost as soon as it appeared as he lost his balance and reached out to steady himself. Yuri happened to be the only thing close enough to grab, and the two collapsed in a heap on the ice.  
"…Ow," Yuri muttered. He glared up at Keith, who couldn’t help but laugh while uttering apologies barely an inch from his boyfriend’s face. Yuri sighed and leaned upwards, touching his lips to Keith’s briefly. Keith was silent, but continued to smile.  
"Would you look at those two!" Kotetsu yelled. "See, Bunny, at least I’m not fallin’ on you…"  
"You might as well be; I think my legs are falling asleep, old man!"  
Yuri tugged his scarf over his reddening face and averted his gaze from Keith’s.  
"Help me up," he mumbled. "My back’s getting cold."


End file.
